Our Happy Endings
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Sam/Dean. Sam has a secret and he tells it to Dean, who doesn't take it very well. Will they get a happy ending or will the end them? Language, schmoop, romance, and drama ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam tells Dean he loves him and Dean does not take it very well.

Will this break them forever? Or will they find a way to make it work before it kills breaks them too much?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean must be drunker than he thought because _surely _he had heard _wrong_.

"What _did _you _say_?" Dean asks, drunken hearing wasn't always the most reliable thing on the planet, he knew this.

"I said I'm in love with you. I want to be with you." Sam said softly kissing him and touching him now.

Sam fell to the ground with a bloody lip. "_No way!_ We're _brothers!"_ Dean said and Sam got up, not looking at him now. Sam quickly packed up and left. A drunken Dean stood there confused. And _angry._

Sam walked down the road and Dean followed in the car. Just because he didn't feel the same for Sam was no reason for him to _leave! _"_Get in, Sam._" Dean ordered, driving beside him now.

"No, I'm in love with _you_ and you _don't_ love me. I can't keep pretending _not_ to feel this way. Still love you like a brother though, too. So _confusing._ It hurts too much to stay. I have to go! _Let me go!"_ Sam said unhappily and kept walking.

"No." Dean said, worried. Sam was still _breaking_ here! Sam couldn't go off and break alone! So he was doing so _good_ right now but tomorrow he may not be. He _needed _to _stay_ with Dean!

"I _can't._ I know that now. Thought I could but I was _wrong._" Sam said softly, and kept walking. Dean didn't know what to do. So he let Sam go with, "Keep in touch, okay? Don't drop off the face of the Earth on me! Don't _hide_, Sammy. Just cause I'm not in love with you, too, doesn't mean I don't _care_ and I won't kill for you. Still _love _you."

"I'll call." Sam said crying and sighed, "Give me some time. I need to adjust to this." Sam admitted he felt his heart breaking now and sobbed as he walked "_Just go away!_"

Dean parked the car now, got out, and held the crying Sam. Rocking him softly. "Don't cry, _please?" _

Soon Sam was down to a sniffle and sighed, "You broke my heart, Dean. How can I _not_? I've never loved _anyone_ this much, not even _Jess_. Never desired or wanted anyone more, _never will!_ It's been a living _Hell_ feeling this way for you and not saying anything! And when I did, you punched me and treated me like some freak or something. I _love_ you and _you don't care,_ I get _that!_ So _please,_ if you can't love me that way, let me go. I _can't_…_I can't do this anymore."_ He got up now, "Still your brother, too. Doesn't change what I feel or what I want." He walked away now.

"Sam, wait!" Dean handed him a wad of bills. "Don't hitchhike, get a bus, okay? Let me know where you end up, call as often as you…can handle, _okay?_ Sorry I broke your heart. Wish I _did _love you that way, it would be a lot easier for us both if I did."

"Me, too. Could you run me to the bus station then? I'll _behave,_ I'm not some _pervert_ you know. I won't touch you again. Just take me there and you will never have to see me again." Sam said softly and Dean nodded. Sam got in and they drove in silence.

"I don't want that, the '_never seeing you again'_ part. Please don't end it _this_ way?" Dean begged, he was losing Sam and could do nothing to stop it. The momentum of this was carrying the only being he ever really cared about, would have died for, _away_ from him! They are breaking _apart._ "Don't let this _break _us!"

"Not breaking us, it's breaking _me._ You will be fine, you're the most wonderful man I've ever known. You have the best heart and are a good person, too. You'll find someone. People like you _always _do." Sam said getting out and grabbing his bag, determinedly not looking at Dean at all now. Dean suspected he was crying again and didn't blame him; he was crying, too.

"You're good, _too!_" Dean says softly.

"No I'm _not_. I should have said yes and let you kill me. It would be better than _this._" Sam said and it broke Dean's heart to hear it. "I love you, Dean, always will. You'll always be the one for me. Until the day I die. I'm going to _miss _you." Then went inside and with teary eyes bought a ticket and got on a bus for Dallas. A big city; he could hide there. He still called Dean though.

"_Sam?_" Dean said softly and cried some more.

"I'm going to Dallas. I'll let you know when I'm settled." Sam said then hung up. Dean stood by his car and watched the bus carry his brother away and it hurt. Sam watched Dean watch him and it hurt, too. Both felt the hurt and couldn't stop it from cutting deeper now, right into their hearts, tearing them in half now, and leaving a half of each one with the other man now. Never to be whole again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years had passed. A smattering of phone calls from Sam, always short and to the point.

'Are you okay?' Sam would ask.

'Yes.' Dean would answer.

'How's hunting?' Sam would ask.

'Fine, doing fine.' Dean would answer.

'Good. I'm working here, at the University.' Sam would say.

'That's great, I bet you like the library.' Dean would answer.

'Yes, it's amazing!' Sam would say.

Then silence.

'_Sammy?_' Dean would ask.

'I have to go. Just keeping in touch like you asked.' Sam would say.

'I love you, bro.' Dean would say.

Silence reigned supreme in these moments. These really long moments filled with things neither could or _would _say to the other.

'I love you, too.' Then Sam usually hung up. Leaving Dean with a busy tone in his ear and a pain in his heart.

Neither looked for the other and it seemed to work. Until Bobby interfered and changed everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was at Bobby's. It was his birthday and Ellen and the others were throwing Bobby a party. They had invited Dean and he had come when asked. He needed to fix up the Impala anyway.

Dean was a changed man now and they all noticed. Dean was quieter now, staring off into space a lot of the time. For two years, his depression had only gotten worse. When he had found the sex unsatisfying after the first year, he had tried men. That worked for a bit but _not_ totally. He began to drink too much then and soon just quit sex all together. It wasn't worth hollow feeling it left inside him when they left. The _emptiness_ he felt even when he was having it. He was eating _less_, talking _less_, and his usual cocky demeanor was going away now too. He tried to be friendly and loving to Bobby and the others but they saw through it.

They didn't know how to _fix_ him. Only one person _could_ and they _weren't_ here. Even if they were, they couldn't either. Dean was shattering slowly and from his conversations with Sam at odd times, usually to let him know he was okay, Bobby could tell Sam was, too.

So he did something _sneaky_. He invited Sam to his party, too. It was the whole reason for it after all. To get those two in the same room so they could talk this out, and _fix _themselves. Something that they _obviously_ were unwilling to do for themselves over the past two _years_ now!

"Dean, what is going on with you and Sam?" Bobby asked one day, the day before the party in fact. He could tell it was something bad but he wanted to help. Make Dean talk rather than drink and stare, and cry in the night. Bobby could hear him at times, too. "What _happened_? And don't _say_ nothing! I _know _better."

"Bobby, it's between us. We just…broke apart. Shit happened and Sam _left_. That's it." Dean said tightening a screw on the part now. _Not_ looking at Bobby.

"What _shit?_ What _happened?_" Bobby asked, this was how far he _usually _got in these conversations but he wasn't letting that happen this time. "I'm _not_ leaving until you tell me."

Dean could tell he meant it and groaned. "Bobby, I don't want you to think bad of us. Please don't make me tell you!"

"Nothing could make me think bad of you, so stop being an idjit and tell me already." Bobby stated and Dean stood. He looked at the old man with sad eyes and slumped against the car now.

"He came on to me and said he was in love with me." Dean admitted and Bobby just looked at him, waiting for more; _sure_ there was more to it than that! They were hurting _too_ much for there _not _to be _more_.

"And? What did _you_ do?" Bobby urged. This was worse than pulling teeth!

"I punched him, yelled and then he left. I tried to make him stay but he refused, said he couldn't be with me that way anymore. Said it was Hell for him, and I got him a ticket and he took a bus to Dallas. He's been there ever since." Dean told him everything. So _few_ sentences, so much _more_ pain behind the words though.

"Did you punch him because _you_ saw it as wrong or you thought _others_ would see it that way?" Bobby was trying to help here but had to get _creative_. One _always_ had to get _creative_ when dealing with _Winchesters!_

"Well, because…I thought…not wrong to me but others wouldn't….we're _brothers_…we…" Dean stumbled and breathed, thinking now, "Because others would see us that way. I guess Sam was right, it wasn't _that_ wrong to feel that way. But I didn't…"

"_Didn't?_ As in you do _now?_ Or do you still feel like you don't?" Bobby hoped this got him. It covered all the bases and Dean had that trapped look, showing he knew there was no way of evading it this time.

"I…I guess I do." Dean said. "I miss him so _much._ See him in my dreams. Keep dreaming he's kissing me and this time I go to kiss _back_ but then he evaporates and I'm staring at air again. Touching nothing. Started weeks ago. I tried women, I tried men. I tried drinking the pain away_. Nothing_ worked." Dean admitted softly then considered it.

"So you're in love with him now, _too?_" Bobby asked, not judging them. They were so _broken!_ If it took incest to _fix_ them then so _be_ it! He couldn't take them breaking anymore. He hadn't even _seen_ Sam in _two_ years and he missed him, _too._

"Not sure, haven't seen him in two years." Dean said softly, crying now. Bobby held him and let his son sob into his shoulder, "I _miss _him. I was so _fucking_ stupid to…fucked it _all _up! Lost him for good now. I can tell when we talk on the phone that he's slipped so _far_ away from me now. Can't fix it so why try?"

"You could just tell him." Bobby said letting him go and smiling. Dean looked confused. "As soon as you get a chance, just _tell_ him." He looked behind Dean now and Dean said softly, "It's too late for that."

"It's _never_ too late." A voice said and a hand touched his face, wiping the tears away with gentle touches. "_You_ taught me that."

"_Sam!" _Dean turned quickly and nearly knocked Sam down as he ran right into him and hugged him hard, crying more now and Sam felt moisture in his own eyes and cried with him. "_Missed_ you. So _sorry! _I lost _you_…been so _lost!"_

"_Missed you, too!"_ Sam cried out, "Sorry, too. Nothing has been the same for me since it happened either."

"Still…Are you _still…?"_ Dean asked and touched Sam's face softly, running fingers along his neck and jaw tentatively; barely touching.

"Yes, still in love with you. Still feel the same. It wasn't so bad when we were apart but when I saw you just now, it got worse." Sam admitted and went to move away now. "Not very _brotherly,_ I know. I can't…I still can't be around you that much. Heart hurts. You're still all I ever wanted." Sam wiggled out of his arms and put some space between them. "This doesn't change anything. We're still broken with no way to fix it."

"There is one way." Dean said moving closer and putting his hands on Sam's sides softly. Sam's hands froze in mid-action as they involuntarily went to touch Dean the same way.

"Oh, yeah? What?" Sam said sarcastically, _nothing _could fix this. _Nothing_. He should just go and drive back out, but for some reason was frozen under Dean's hands, staring into those eyes. Seeing what he could _never_ have. Feeling his heart begin to break _again_.

"_Kiss me again."_ Dean said and Sam looked afraid. Surely Dean didn't _mean _it. He was just doing anything, saying anything he had to try to fix them. Surely he _didn't…_ By now, Dean was kissing Sam impatiently, tired of playing their usual tug of war where one or both of them ended up losing …_over and over again! _His tongue brushed Sam's and his mouth urged Sam to kiss him back, which Sam eventually did. His hunger for him coming through now, his arms steel cables, pulling Dean hard into him, and kissing Dean back with all he had in him now.

Dean felt himself slipping deeper into the kiss and got hard now, moaning for more contact. Desire filled him and he broke the kiss long enough to say, "I'm in love with you now, too. Have been for a year or so now, a few weeks after you left in fact. Thought I messed up too much to hope you still loved me this way." Then kissed him again, hands going to Sam's pants, working the button free and reaching in and grasping his brother's dick hard and stroking it. They backed up as Sam shut the hood on the Impala and Dean fell back against it holding and tugging at Sam's clothes. Sam's hands tugged at his clothes as well, working into Dean's pants as well.

"_Room_, need our room." Dean moaned and broke the kiss. Pulling Sam to the house and up to their room. Being pressed hard against the wall by Sam as he kissed Dean again once inside the room with the door shut. They undressed each other hurriedly now, and Sam pulled lube from his pocket. Once undressed they fell onto the bed and Dean's legs flew up. Sam lubed his ass and worked fingers into him quickly. Dean moaned and moved back as the fingers worked in and out of him now. Sam looked down at Dean in wonder and awe then thrust in with his dick, working into him and then making love to him slowly to let him adjust to his size. Dean was so _tight_ around him and felt so _good._

They moved together quickly now, gentle not an option after the two years of pain between them, heartaches and loss keeping them apart. All they wanted was to touch now, kiss now, and make love now. Feel what they had been needing to feel for so long now. "_Sammy…_I love you…_never_ leave me again!" Dean begged and writhed with Sam now.

"Love you so much, never leaving you again. Belong with you now….baby boy…love you…cum with me…_please!"_ Sam took him harder now and Dean bruised his brother's thighs and scratched up his back and bit that skin until it bled along his neck, marking Sam's neck with red love bites as he felt his orgasm coming now. "Yes!..._My S_ammy!" Dean came screaming with his head back and stopped breathing as the most intense pleasure he had ever know pulled through him now, his head moving from side to side and loud cries falling from both their lips. Their bodies arched and their eyes went back into their heads as they cried out again, as orgasms, multiple ones, poured through both of them now.

Then they fell spent to the bed and passed out in each other's arms, arms holding them to each other now, not letting go again. Both men smiled in their sleep now and cuddled closer. Sighing happily.

The house was quiet. Bobby and the others had went to Ellen's Roadhouse as soon as the boys had headed upstairs to give them some privacy. They didn't mind the sex sounds, those sounds meant they were happy now and they wanted to them to make as much as they could. Better than the depressed, drinking too much, and unhappy people they were before. _Anything_ was better than that.

Soon enough they woke up and Sam sucked Dean until he came and got him hard again. Then Dean took Sam with desperate touches and fast love making, neither being gentle yet, neither ready to. Sam moaned loud when Dean thrust in and cried out for more right away. Dean gave him more and more, not stopping his touching and kissing along Sam's body as Sam's long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper and more into his body now. Sam clawed at his thighs and back, biting his neck and shoulders at intervals, leaving his own love bites on Dean now. Their bodies impaled each other now and flesh slapping flesh filled the air, until their loud moans and hard touches gave way to screams as they came again, Dean riding every orgasm and spilling into Sam every time as he came with him, coating both their torso's with his cum in ribbons.

Dean fell onto Sam afterward, ignoring the stickiness between them and kissed his softly, running fingers along his face and through his hair, sighing happily again. They slept some more and then got up to shower, washing each other off and kissing the whole time. They dried and dressed, and found the house empty with a note on Bobby's desk.

'_I'm glad you made up. The party was a ploy to make you talk to each other. However, we are having celebration drinks at Ellen's if you can stop touching long enough to come by and visit. Talk this out! Stop with the pain shit and work it out. Call us when you're done. We'll leave you alone to do it._

_Signed, _

_Bobby'_

They sat down on the couch and sighed, holding hands and knowing the sex part was done but they still had to talk it out.

"I'm sorry I punched you and made you feel like a freak, Sammy. I was just scared. It was a new thing for me, you being in love with me. Plus wasn't gay then. I hadn't even thought of being with a man then. I guess I overreacted. So sorry! Still not sure how to have avoided you leaving though, but wished I could have. Missed you so _much_ over the years." Dean said and pulled Sam into his arms to hold him closer, "Could never let you go now."

"It hurt too much to stay and not be loved back." Sam said softly, "Couldn't be brotherly anymore when I knew it wasn't how I felt. Couldn't fight it anymore. That's why I told you. Can't go back to brothers again now either."

"Don't have to. I'm yours forever now." Dean reassured him, running fingers along the muscles on Sam's arm. "You're all I want. Always have been, just in a different way now."

"I don't hunt, Dean." Sam said softly, "And you do." Sam didn't see a way around this problem. "I got a job there, a life, a home of my own. I _like_ my life now. I want you to be a part of it. Felt like something was missing the whole time; it lacked _you_."

"You can be my home base. I can hunt around Texas. Stay close to you." Dean said and Sam sighed.

"So you're _not_ quitting then?" Sam had hoped he might but should have known better. He loved him though. So he would settle for being home base for his lover now. As long as he had him, he could live with anything.

"Not yet. _Eventually._ Might semi-retire, set up a Hunter's help thing like Bobby has here. You could help with that, too. Not hunting but helping them on Hunts with information. You were always best at that part." Dean suggested and knew he would quit someday and wanted Sam to be there when he did. A life with Sam was what he wanted now. All he wanted now. Then Dean got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. Then headed back to the couch where Sam gave him some water.

Dean replayed the last hunt, having a bad feeling about this one.

A demon was trying to impregnate the local girls, using powers to seduce them. Wait, _no,_ the necklaces, they had tiny things on them. Dean ran to car and found the hex box with one in it. He showed it to Sam; who then went pale. They used Dean's laptop to look it up.

Then called Bobby and asked him to come back.

And pick up some pregnancy tests if he could.

Dean was afraid and worried. Sam reassured him he wasn't going anywhere. But chewed him out for not telling someone about the necklace and the case he had just been on. They could have checked this out for him, found a counter spell or something. Dean knew Sam was right but hoped against hope he was wrong.

Bobby got there soon after and Dean took the tests and passed out in shock. Sam caught him or he would have brained himself on the tile! Sam looked at the tests in his hand. _Plus signs_, on _every_ one of them.

Dean was _pregnant._ Sam was the father. Now Sam felt like passing out, _too,_ but didn't.

They headed to a shaman that Bobby knew who checked Dean out. The woman agreed to help him have the baby and said he was fine, but _really_ was pregnant, and _not _a mystical one either! A _real_ baby was in there.

They drove to Dallas soon after and Dean got settled in. Sam stayed home and worked there while Dean hunted until his condition got too noticeable then he stayed home with Sam, who was glad to have him back, at least until he had the baby. Which was when Dean said he might Hunt part time or something. Sam suggested he do the semi-retired thing but Dean wouldn't hear of it.

Nine months later they had a son, John Robert Winchester, the 2nd. Named for both their fathers who had raised them and loved them. Bobby and the others were there as Lena, the shaman doctor, cut the child from Dean's stomach and stitched him back up, using magic to minimize the mark as much as she could. It now looked like a knife wound, very small but still there. His C-section scar.

Both men held their son and smiled, taking turns holding him then passing him onto the others. Bobby helped falsify the mother's information and got the child legal, with a birth certificate and everything. Sam was still the boy's father, Dean his father/mother. John had Sam's eyes and black hair, his face was familiar yet different. John looked just like their Dad! Down to the last eyelash, and long limbs, the crooked smile and jutting jaw. He was _perfect_ to them.

Even Bobby agreed that child was close to the spitting image of John Winchester but with his mother's eyes. He even smiled like him when he had gas. The shaman held the baby and smiled. Verifying her first thought, that child was their father reborn again. His soul being born again on Earth. His gift to them.

John Winchester was reborn as their son, loved and cherished. And they meant to _keep_ it that way! No demon got the boy like it had in another lifetime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They raised him in a half hunting and half normal way. He stayed home and trained sometimes with them and Bobby while also having a normal life with friends, school, and people who loved him. He grew up tall and broad, his hair got silver at the temples by twenty-something. He was a duplicate of his grandfather, except his hazel eyes which sparkled with humor more often than not.

Like his past self, John hunted but also stayed close to home or at Bobby's to help with the research. When Bobby passed, he willed the yard to John and John moved there. His fathers stayed in Dallas, it was their home.

John was on a hunt one day and met a girl, blue eyes and blonde hair, with a quirky smile and twinkling eyes.

"Well, _hello _there." She said pouring him his drink and smiling,

"Hi, I'm John, John Winchester." John said taking her hand and shaking it. Liking her direct manner already.

"Mary, Mary Ellen Sawyer." She said and motioned to him, "Wait here, _okay?_ I'll take my break with you, if that's okay?" She hoped it was. She was drawn to him for some reason.

"I'll wait." John smiled and watched her clock out and sat back down by him. Taking her hand and praying she didn't mind.

A zing of something passed through her at his touch now. "Tell me about yourself, John Winchester."

John told her everything, the _truth_. About his father also being his mother thanks to a fertility idol, how they were really brothers but hiding it, about being a hunter of the supernatural. Surprisingly, she didn't freak out or accuse him of making it all up. She didn't act judgemental either. She just accepted it and said he had an unusual life.

"Would you like to be able to be a part of it? A part of my life?" John asked, stealing a kiss and smiling, still holding her hand.

"I'd like that." Mary said and kissed him, too.

Later that night, they ended up in his motel room, making love all night and feeling something inside them connect as if something inside them had been waiting for each other all their lives. They dated for a few months then married, and she moved back to the salvage yard with him.

She _loved _his parents and they liked her immediately too. She fit right in and hunted with her husband now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been tired lately and Sam was worried. So they took him to a doctor. At 78, Dean was flagging now, sleeping a lot. But _still_ the man he loved.

"I have some bad news, Mr. Winchester." The doctor said as Sam and Dean watched and waited with worried eyes. "Your heart is failing, getting weaker by the day. I'm sorry."

"How long do I have? Best guess?" Dean asked needing to know how much time he had left to be with his lover and his family. He'd take what he could get. He had felt weaker and weaker for months now but hadn't suspected it was this bad though. It seems Death had finally got him after all; bet he'd be pleased! No wiggling out of his death at the last minute this time. He'd promised the guy last time they had talked and he supposed he'd stick to it, but he hated to leave Sam alone. They never did well without each other and this would break Sam.

"A month at most." The doctor explained. If they took it easy, a month. Dean would have to rest a lot, take it easy. But, yeah, a _month._

Sam held Dean and they sighed unhappily and agreed to take it easy so they had more time together before he passed. They left the doctor's and Dean called John to tell him the news. Mary was pregnant with their grandchildren, almost nine months in fact.

Sam snuck off and summoned Death.

"Sam, why are you summoning me?" Death looked amused and annoyed at the same time_. Scary but true. _

"I want to ask you to take my soul when you reap Dean's. Let me go when he goes?" Sam begged, "I can't be without him again. Let us die _together!"_

Death thought it over and said, "Wait here, I'll freeze time and check something." Sam waited and watched the wall, hoping he could do it. Soon Death was back and smiled. Sam had never seen him do _that_ before, he was almost _smug_ in that smile. "I'll do it. Yours is a random death, not on a path like his. Your path strangely enough seems invisible but in fact is _not_. Your and Dean's life paths are so _interconnecting _that they are actually the _same_ one. I will reap you with him when the time comes."

"Thank you, and sorry for having to summon you for this." Sam said and Death shrugged.

"I am glad to do it. You would have followed soon after anyway. Your soul cannot exist happily without his with it." Death said and vanished, "I'll be coming soon so get your affairs in order."

Dean approached now and saw Sam smiling and had to know why.

"Nothing, just happy to have more time with you." Sam chirped and Dean wasn't convinced but let it go.

"How do you feel about moving to the yard? So you can have more time with John and his family." Sam suggested and Dean nodded, liking the idea, and knowing they would want him there. He wanted a pyre, and the pyre was always done at Bobby's yard. Sam would want one, too.

So they sold their house and business and put it into an account in John's name. And moved to the yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Death stood over the sleeping men and smiled, nudging them awake. "It's time."

"But _Sam_…" Dean said softly and narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he looked at Sam's happy smile now. "You made a _deal,_ _didn't_ you?" He couldn't find it in his heart to be mad though, this was a _good _deal.

"Yes, I go when you go. I _won't_ be left behind. You are my lover and my life. Where you go, I have to go, too. It's always been that way, you _know_ that." Sam said taking Dean's hand and smiling, kissing him softly. He looked up at Death now. "I'm ready to go."

"Me, too." Dean said and kissed Sam deeply one last time, holding him close as they died together. They felt their souls flee their bodies and their last breaths mingled together, their arms around each other and lips touching in one last kiss. They wore smiles on their faces, frozen in death now.

John came up to wake them for breakfast and found them that way. Crying, they wrapped them and built the pyre, and lay them upon it to burn, the salt and oil soaking the wrappings as it was supposed to. When they were ash, John put them together into the same urn and kept it in his study where they would have wanted to be.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They sat in Heaven, watching the pool of light. "It's time to be reborn." God said gently as he watched with them. John was taking Mary to the hospital and then it would be time. "Now go, it's time." He said touching their foreheads and smiling. "You will be lovers again, still have to work out the issues."

"Wait, can you make it so they fall in love with each other earlier so we don't replay most of the issues at least? Be together and happy like we were eventually?" Dean asked and God paused.

"Yes, you will love sooner, be lovers earlier, and be together like you were in this lifetime but with less pain hopefully. I can do that." God said and sent them on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary screamed and pushed hard, the first baby was born, the second with him, tiny hand holding his ankle. Both together and touching. John was not surprised. One was blonde and green eyed, the other hazel and brunette. The blonde was shorter and had a thicker shoulder width. The brunette was long and lean, long legs composed most of his body, long arms and torso to fit them.

The brunette was a girl, they named her Samantha. The Blonde of course was named Dean. Both were beautiful children…fated to be with each other forever. Neither parent knew this at the time…but John wouldn't have been surprised. They _were_ his parent's duplicates.

They took them home and loved them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha was sixteen when Dean kissed her hesitantly, stammering out he loved her. She knew it wasn't in a sisterly or brotherly way but didn't mind. Then she kissed him back quickly and blushed, running off to help their mother with the laundry.

They made love at 19 and had their own place together at college, disguised as roommates.

John and Mary were stunned to find them in bed together but adjusted and knew it was inevitable. They were their grandparents all over again! Must be them reborn or something.

So much for normal for these children! The parents loved them anyway and accepted their decision to be together but made them promise to always take care of and love each other. John taught them to hunt and they too became Hunters. And when they had kids later on, their children became hunters, too. Marrying other Hunters and carrying on the Hunter bloodline.

Their son and daughter lived out the rest of their lives together as lovers and Hunters. John and Mary worked to help the Hunters as Bobby once did. And when they died, they all went to Heaven.

And were together, both pairs of souls found their soulmates and lived in their Heaven's together, as they were always meant to. And were reborn again and again at times, always finding each other and always loving each other until the end of their days, only to return to heaven together again.

Such was the nature of their souls. _Lovers_, _Mates_, _forever bound together_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
